Invisobill Rewrite
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: rewrite of my story Invisobill. The hunt is on for the ghost who beat Pariah Dark. Both halfa's are dragged into a world they know nothing about
1. Chapter 1

**Invisobill Rewrite**

_Welcome back people who bother to read this, Yami Tenno 3 here. As promised I'm doing a rewrite of the story Invisobill, I hope it's better than the old version. I'll be updating every other week, and starting next time I'm going to have Beta check it._

_So let's get started._

* * *

><p>Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron floated down the ancient hallways of Hogwarts. Talking about the latest gossip.<p>

"Do you think it's true what they say about the Ghost King?" Nearly Headless asked.

"I've talked to some traveling ghosts and they say it's true." The Baron told him. "But it is kind of hard to believe, such a young ghost defeating the Ghost King."

"Half ghost, you forgot that part." Nickolas added thoughtfully. "It is hard to believe, but all our information tells us that it is true…I wish I could meet this Danny Phantom. I have so many questions for him."

Out of the corner of his see through eye he noticed the Headmaster heading there way. "Ah hello Albus getting ready for the new school year are we?"

Albus smiled up at them, his eyes twinkling. "Good to see you too Nickolas, Baron, I'm sorry for intruding but who is this Danny Phantom character you're talking about, and this Ghost King?"

"A young heroic half ghost by the name of Danny Phantom has defeated they tyrant Ghost King." Baron explained. "It's quiet remarkable."

Dumbledore frowned at the two ghost's floating right above him. "Defeated? I didn't know ghosts could fight."

"Only muggle ghost can Headmaster." Nickolas explained. "It's kind of ironic. Well from what we heard this half ghost is incredibly strong and has been helping people defend themselves against some dangerous ghosts."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "He would be a good ally to have. Do you know where he's located?"

"Amity Park Illinois USA."

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord Voldemort sat on his throne, glaring at his incompetent subjects. His Death Eater's bowed before him shivering in fear. The room was incredibly dark and was filled with dark energy that practically clung to you.<p>

One of his Death Eater's stepped forward. He was shivering madly as he bowed down to the Dark Lord.

"Has the Ghost King agreed to my alliance offer?" Voldemort asked only half interested. He petted his beloved giant snake Nagini.

"N…no my lord." He stuttered. "It appears he was defeated and imprisoned." He stuttered.

"Crucio!" The Dark lord shouted, his wand pointed at the Death Eater.

He fell to the ground screaming. He twitched wildly, begging for it to stop.

Finally Voldemort released him of the curse. "Who defeated him?" Voldemort hissed, his temper rising.

The Death Eater shuttered. "A young half ghost hybrid named Danny Phantom."

* * *

><p>Vlad watched as rain poured down outside his mansion. He sipped his tea deep in thought about what had happened in the past week.<p>

The incident with the Ghost King had backfired majorly, but luckily it hadn't really had any major negative effects on him.

Although there was one thing that bothered him. While he and Daniel were fighting Pariah Dark, there was a man in weird dark clothing asking around about Daniel.

Vlad had thought about confronting the man but he disappeared before he could talk to him. Oh well.

He took another long sip of tea. Vlad had a feeling his disappearance wasn't going to be for long, and when he came back Vlad would be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisobill rewrite…why do I keep putting these things up here?**

Arthur and Mad eye walked up to the old headmaster's office. Fawkes cocked his head giving them a curious looks, he made a small chirping sound as they came in.

Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork and gave them his famous grandfatherly smile. "Thank you for coming gentlemen, I need you to get someone. It is urgent that we find him before the Death Eaters do."

"Who is it?" Moody asked, his fake eye swirling around taking in everything.

"A famous muggle ghost known simply as Danny Phantom. He lives somewhere in Amity Park, Illinois, U.S.A." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "I need you two to understand how important this is. This ghost is incredibly powerful."

Arthur couldn't help but grin, Moody simply nodded absorbing all the new information. "And what if this Danny Phantom attacks us? Muggle ghost have special power I hear, it could be dangerous." Moody pointed out.

"I have been informed that he will not attack without a good reason. The boy has a good heart from what I understand." Dumbledore explained.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Boy?"

"Judging from the information we have gotten I'd say he's about 17 at least." Dumbledore told him, there was a hint of sadness in his eye.

"We'll find him and bring him back." Moody declared, voice full of determination.

Dumbledore nodded. "Good…now I must warn you thanks to international laws, you can't appropriate, or Portkey to America. So plane will be the fastest way for you to get there."

Arthur's eyes widened with excitement.

* * *

><p>Danny let out a small annoyed growl as he caught the Box ghost. "Alright this is the 5th time in two days I caught you how do you keep getting out?" Danny yelled at the thermos holding the Box ghost.<p>

Danny flew into a janitors closet and changed back to normal. He quickly caught up with his friends and started heading to class.

"Maybe Vlad's been letting him out just to bug you." Tucker teased.

Danny glared at him. "Not funny. As far as I know he is."

"At least it's not a stronger ghost." Sam pointed out. "It's not like the box ghost could hurt someone.

"True." Danny agreed. Beside him Tucker nodded.

"Well onto other news, have you guy's heard about what's happening in England?" Sam asked.

"What another royal wedding?" Tucker joked, pulling out his PDA

Danny let out a small chuckle, while Sam Gibbs smacked him across the back of the head_. (I trust you guys know the famous Gibbs smack.)_

"Not what I'm talking about. Besides this isn't something to joke about, people are disappearing into thin air over there, not to mention all the murders."

Danny frowned and let out a small sigh. "There always has to be some big disaster going on somewhere. But at least it won't be coming over here anytime soon."

"I guess." Sam murmured looking down.

Danny looked down at the thermos in his hands. "Come on let's go put the all so scary Box Ghost back into the ghost zone."

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley looked around the plane, a big smile planted on his face. "Dumbledore said that these planes were faster than brooms." He told Moody.<p>

A nearby passenger gave him an odd look.

Madeye grunted in response. Ignoring the little kid next to him staring at him wide eyed.

"I've always wanted to go on a plane." Mr. Weasley continued putting his luggage away.

"I'd still rather go by Portkey." He muttered.

"You know full well that we can't Alastor, not without dealing with the American Magical Government." He told him. The AMG (Explained above) was getting more and more paranoid since the supposed rise of the Dark Lord. It was kind of ironic that they believed he was back buck but the Ministry of Magic didn't.

"Hello passengers we'll be landing in Chicago in about 7-8 hours. Please buckle up were be taking off shortly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Invisobill rewrite**

_Alright head ups as a warning this chap isn't going to be that long, and as a side note I just want to tell you in case you haven't noticed there won't be much difference other than the spelling, because I havn't thought of anything that really needed changed. If you have an idea just put it in with a review or PM me._

_Ps: Sorry for the delay_

* * *

><p>Bellatrix looked around the crowded city. There were thousands of muggles everywhere. There was constant noise, not to mention all the advertisement and construction.<p>

She sneered in disgust. "Filthy muggles." She muttered.

Lucius didn't say anything, he looked around taking in everything. They were supposed to meet a guy here that would take them to Amity Park.

Much to the two's shame they had to wear muggle clothes. Even with the muggle clothes they stuck out like a sore thumb, luckily few muggles cared enough to notice.

Bellatrix and Lucius shoved their way through the crowed trying to find the guy they were supposed to meet. Many of the people were talking on weird devices, shooting them glares for inturupting.

"Did you hear what is going on in Amity park?" A man on bench near Bellatrix, said into the device. "You don't really believe what they're saying about ghost attacks do you?" The man paused for some odd reason. Bellatrix swore she heard the device reply to him. "Ya insane right! What will the media make up next."

"Come on Bellatrix we need to hurry." Lucius snapped sending her a sharp glare.

"Remind me why we can't just aparate there again?" Bellatrix snarled in annoyance, as she push some mother and her kid out of the way.

"We would need to be registered, and considering that America's magical government is doing all it can to keep any influence of the dark lord away from here, it's best if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Lucius told her.

Bellatrix mumbled something under her breath, but didn't reply.

* * *

><p>"Fenton!"<p>

"Danny was running down the hallway at full speed, Dash was right behind him screaming his head off!

Danny quickly turned a corner and went invisible. Dash ran right by him shouting his name.

Danny let out a long sigh. "That was close." He mumbled turning visible again.

But his relief was short lived, something grabbed his pant leg and pulled him down into the basement, through the floor.

Next thing Danny knew he was being held upside down, by none other than Vlad Plasmuis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Invisobill Rewrite**

Mad-eye and Arthur had finally made it too Chicago. Arthur was acting like a kid in Disneyland, staring at all the adds, lights and skyscrapers.

"The wonders of the muggle world," Arthur said in awe. "Planes, those boxes that show you stuff, and these amazing buildings.

Moody shot him a dark scowl. "Come on Weasley, we have plenty of towers in London. Now stop gaping and hurry up, we don't know if the Death Eaters have gotten here or yet."

* * *

><p>Danny glared at Vlad. "Talk about what? The usual? How you're going to marry my Mom, kill my Dad, and make me your perfect son!"<p>

"Calm down little Badger." Vlad growled, quickly throwing Danny to the ground. "I'm not here to fight, I need some information."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Don't you already have all the information you need? You're already spying on us all the time."

Vlad waved his hand ignoring the comment. "Daniel have you noticed anything off lately?"

Danny raised an eyebrow, his suspicion growing. "You must have hit your head on something Fruit loop, why do you care if something odd is happening?"

"I don't Daniel!" Vlad hiss. His eyes went down deep in thought.

"Vlad?" Danny looked at the older man uneasily.

"I advise you to keep your eyes open Daniel." Vlad finally said after a moment. Before Danny could react Vlad disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Leaving an extremely confused Danny behind.

* * *

><p>"Why would Vlad come to you asking for information? Doesn't he stalk you and your family?" Sam questioned, later during lunch.<p>

"Are you sure he wasn't trying to pull something?" Tucker added, as they sat down at the table.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean, uh he seemed really worried about something. But I have no clue what?" Danny put his head on the table in misery. "Why does he have to mess with me?"

Sam shook her head. "We know he's doing it for some reason?"

Tucker nodded in agreement. "Ya but what?"

* * *

><p>Plasmuis watched the high school from up above. Finally deciding nothing was out of the ordinary he flew back to his mansion.<p>

There was something going on, And it bothered him to no end.

Vlad shook his head in anger. He had more important things to be doing, other than watch Daniel and his friends. Nothing was going to happen to interfere with his plans or anything.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix and Lucuis had finally made it to Amity Park, and were currently searching for some information on the ghost brat.<p>

"How are we supposed to be able to find in this filthy Muggle town?" Bellatrix complained her nose scrunching up in disgust.

Lucius shot her a glare. "From what we have learned, he should be…" Lucius suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, and was staring at the sky in bewilderment.

"What is it?" Bellatrix snapped, in annoyance.

"Look." He murmured.

Bellatrix looked up in time to see a Vampire/ghost creature fly off. Bella gaped "Was that a ghost?" She screeched out.

A business man walking by smirked. "I take it you guys are tourists right?" He rolled his eyes. "That's the Wisconsin Ghost. Weird we don't usually see him that often…at least he's not here as much as the other's."

Lucius stepped in front of the man, hiding his disgust. "Do you know about Phantom?"

The man chuckled. "Who doesn't know about him." His device started ringing, and he began to talk into .03it, walking away from the two.

Bellatrix smiled, a hint of insanity flickering in her eyes. "This is going to be fun."


	5. Chapter 5

Danny sat slumped in his chair, listening to Mr. Lancer give a lecture about who knows what. He played with his pencil, watching it roll back and forth, back and forth.

"Man the one time we don't have a ghost attack." He mumbled under his breath. As if on cue, Danny felt a chill run down his spine. A blue puff wisped its way out of Danny's mouth.

"Thank God." He mumbled raising his hand.

Lancer spotted him and let out an annoyed sigh. "What is it Mr. Fenton?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked.

"Is it an emergency?" Lancer droned out.

"I'm pretty sure." Danny replied, trying to repress the worry from his voice.

Lancer let out another sigh and waved his hand. "Fine go."

"Thanks." Danny told him as he ran out of the room. He quickly made sure there was nobody watching and turned into phantom.

As soon as he flew out of the school, he got shot in the chest. He looked up to see Skulker smirking at him. "Why couldn't it be the box ghost?" He mumbled.

"I'll have your pelt as a trophy ghost boy!" Skulker declared getting ready to fire again. He shot several shots at Phantom.

"Dude that's still really gross!" Danny shouted back as he dodged the attacks. He shot a green ecto-blast at Skulker.

The shot hit him square in the chest, and sent him flying backwards. The ghost clenched its teeth. "You're going to pay for that ghost boy!" He roared getting ready to fire again.

* * *

><p>Mad-eye grumbled under his breath, as they walked through the city. They had just got here a few minutes ago. Now all they had to do was find Phantom.<p>

"I will have your pelt ghost boy!" Someone shouted from above.

Both Weasley and Mad-eye looked up. There was a bulky human like creature with metal wings flying around. A teenage boy appeared to be fighting him, he had snow white hair, was deathly pale and had these weird glowing green eyes. The bulky creature was firing at the boy, shouted some random nonsense.

Both Weasley and Moody were completely shocked.

"Are they ghost's?" Weasley asked. "They look nothing like the ones in the wizarding world."

"There Muggle ghost. From what I gathered Muggle ghost gain weird powers when they die, while wizarding ones lose their power." Moody informed him.

"Gotta love irony." Weasley smiled.

Moody glared. "The real question is do they have any connection to Phantom?"

"Mommy, Mommy look!" A little girl shouted from nearby. "It's Phantom! This is so amazing, shouldn't we help him?"

The Mother grabbed her daughters hand and started dragging her away. "Yes it is darling, but we need to go. Remember ghost's can be very dangerous. Even Phantom can be. It's best if we let the Government take care of this."

"But Mommy Phantom's going to get hurt!" The girl protested, pointing at the white haired ghost.

"He's Phantom!" Weasley said wide eyed. "But he's only my son's age!"

"That just makes it more urgent that we reach him first." Moody told him.

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever, Danny pulled out the thermos, and captured Skulker.<p>

"You'll pay for this Phantom!" Skulker declared as he was sucked in.

"Ya, ya I know. That's what they all say." He said with a smile. He flew down into a dark alley and got ready to change back into Fenton.

"Stupify!"

Danny fell to the ground, everything when black. Two rings formed and changed him back to Fenton.

* * *

><p><em>Alright sorry my beta can't look over this tonight, I hope there aren't many errors. Thank you all for your patience, and please review.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Bellatrix and Lucuis brought Danny to a old abandoned house, on the outskirts of Amity. Bella levitated his knocked out body into the room they were in.

"The American wizard were paying, should be here in half an hour to aparate to the boat. As soon as we hit international water's we can portkey back to the Manor." Lucuis explained.

Bella wasn't paying attention. "He's a half breed." She sneered, as she stared at Danny 'Fenton'. "A stinking half breed! Half ghost, half human how disgusting!" Bella let out one of her famous cackles. "The Dark lord will love this!"

Lucuis sneered, then frowned. "It makes you think…"

Bellatrix frowned. "About what?"

"If there's any other's like him?"

* * *

><p>Plasmuis watched as his vultures landed in his mansion.<p>

"Well? What news do you bring from Amity Park." He demanded impatiently.

"The vierdest thing happened." The first ghost vulture said.

Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"There was this really crazy women, I mean extremely crazy! She kept sneering and saying pathetic muddle or something like that! Oh and there was a guy he…!"

Vlad growled warningly. "I'm paying you to keep an eye on Daniel and those close to him! Not gawk at crazy's!"

The vultures shivered. "The crazy women and the guy shot him down with these sticks."

Confusion filled Vlads face. "You mean guns." Please tell me these idiots's at least know what a gun is. He muttered mentally.

"No I mean sticks, a painted piece of wood a foot long." The third vulture explained.

Now Vlad was really confused. "what did you say the guy looked like that."

"Really old fashioned, snobby…kinda like you but meaner and less…" The second one stopped suddenly, not brave enough to finish the sentence. "Really rich, acts like a politician."

Vlad was starting to get worried. But he hid it behind a scowl. "Did Danny get away?"

"No."

Vlads teeth clenched.

"We think they are planning on taking him to London."

His anger rose. How was he supposed to convince Danny to join him, if he's out of reach! "Anything else?"

"There's two other's as well, but they seem different, there's English as well."

Vlad nodded in understanding. He seemed to think for a moment, before turning back to the ghost birds. "I think it's time we visited are friend from across the pond." He hissed eyes glowing red.

* * *

><p>In Fenton works, Maddie was fidgeting madly as she set the dinner plates. She glanced at the clocks, worry filling her violet eyes.<p>

"Jazz have you seen Danny?" Maddie asked clearly worried.

Jazz dropped her silverware. A hint of panic entered her voice. "Uh no, why?"

"Mr. Lancer called and said he disappeared, and now he is late for dinner." Maddie bit her lip.

"Don't worry Mad's he always shows up after a while." Jack told her, as he cut into a ham.

"This is happening to often though." Maddie stated. "Missing school, bad grades, home late, always gone, we need to stop this." She insisted.

Jazz bit her lip. "Where are you Danny."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Moody and Arthur had finally been able to make it to the crash sight, without muggle cops and ghost hunter's seeing them.<p>

Moody sighed, examining the area, then looked around the dark sky. "They shouldn't be too far away yet."

"Where could they have gone with him?" Weasley asked anxiously.

"That's what I'd like to know."

Mr. Weasely jumped at the sound of the harsh voice. Moody pulled out his wand, and pointed it in the direction of the sound!

There stood a vampiric ghost, with red eyes. He glowered down at the two wizards. "Where's Daniel?"

Moody glared at the ghost before him. He kept his wand pointed at the ghost.

Weasley took a step back. "Who are you?" He shouted back at the ghost.

Vlad held back his surprise, and raised an eyebrow. "Vlad Plasmuis, now tell me what you did with young Daniel!"

Arthur frowned. "Who's Daniel?"

Vlad face-palmed and growled. "Phantom!"

Moody stepped forward. "Why do you care." He asked, unsure what to think of Vlad.

Vlads teeth clenched. "I'll give you till the count of three, to tell me where he is, or I'll…!"

"We don't have him." Arthur interrupted.

Vlad glared at Weasley.

"Were trying to find out who took your friend." He continued.

Vlads anger died down, but not by much. He glanced at the stick/wand in Moody's hand, and smirked. "What are your names and why are you carrying a stick?"

Arthur and Mad-eye shared a look.

"I'm Arthur Weasley and this is Alastor Moody…were wizards."

"Weasley!" Moody shouted. Oh if looks could kill.

Vlad bit back a laugh. This should be good. He told himself. "Wizards really?"

Arthur and Alastor shared another look. "We can prove it."

Vlad just sneered.

Sighing Moody muttered something, under his breath. His wand started shooting out red sparks everywhere!

The red sparks took the shape of a dragon, and let out a small roar, before disappearing.

Vlad stared at the area where the dragon was in awe. "Butter biscuits." He murmured. "I believe you." Vlad smiled warmly at them, a plan forming in his head.

Mad-Eye nodded, looking at Vlad like he suspected him of something. "What's your relationship with Phantom?"

"Oh…Just old friends," He said innocently. "Do you know where Daniel is."

Arthur bit his lip. "He's with two dark wizards, but there pry on there way to London by now. There's no way we can catch them!"

Vlad waved his hand dismissively. "That can be easily taken care of." With that he pulled out a red and black cell phone. "Hello Ms. Smith, can you get my jet ready for a flight to London? Thanks Ta." He smirked as he closed the phone.

Weasley looked at the cell phone in awe. "What is that?"

Vlad gave him an confused look.

Moody sighed. "I'll explain on the way."

Vlad just smiled weakly, and considered turning into Masters. But it could wait till they were on the plane…that way if something goes wrong there deaths will look like a accident.


	7. Chapter 7

**Invisobill rewrite**

"Tucker has Danny text you?" Sam asked, through her cell phone. She was currently locked in her room, on the other side of the door, her mom was ranting on about her poor choice of friends.

In Tucker's house, he was playing video games, barely hanging on to the phone with his shoulder. "No I thought he was going to text you."

Sam froze for a moment.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Tucker assured her. He continued blasting at whatever was on the screen.

Sam sighed. "But wouldn't he at least text us to say he's ok. What if some evil ghost kidnapped him?"

"Don't worry Sam. His parents pry just grounded for skipping school." At that exact moment his phone rang.

Tucker smiled. "Jazz wants to talk to us, pry to give us a message from Danny." Tucker clicked a button. "Hey Jazz."

"Have you seen Danny!" Jazz shouted, into the phone.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Isn't he at your house."

"No!" Jazz said, trying to contain her fear. "Where could he be?"

There was a long pause.

"Bye Jazz." Tucker said quickly.

"Don't you dare hang up!" She shouted.

Too late Tucker had hung up on her. "We've got a problem." He told Sam.

"Told you." Sam growled.

"Don't worry Danny's been in trouble before, and he always gets out just fine." Tucker assured her, pausing his game.

"Either way were going to go look for him."

* * *

><p>The small boat flew through the water at top speed, heading towards international waters.<p>

Bellatrix and Lucius waited impatiently, as they headed for international water's. The sooner they got to the manor the better.

In the cabin of the boat they were in, Danny lay in a corner unconscious still. On his belt was the Fenton thermos, completely unnoticed by the Death Eater's.

* * *

><p>On a jet not far behind them, Vlad was smiling evilly pleased by the situation. Wizards! Who would have guessed it! He could already imagine the secrets this Wizard world held, maybe even something about ghost powers if he was lucky.<p>

Vlad had already explained his and Daniels…ability. And made sure they wouldn't tell. And they told him about the Wizarding world. Although he was still appalled, when Mr. Weasley asked why everything was green and gold. Arthur was very interested in Vlad's explanation of football and the teams. Arthur kept on saying it was like Quidditch. Whatever that was.

His mind raced with the possibilities. To have wizard allies would be perfect! There was only one thing wrong, this…Dumbledore fellow…he could prove to be a problem.

The Little Badger was already full of heroics, he didn't need someone putting more of these idea's in his head.

Plus from what Vlad heard he was really smart. He was going to have to be extra careful with him…and make sure Daniel isn't around him…or.

A smirk grew on Vlad's face. Maybe, just maybe he can use them to get Daniel.

* * *

><p>Danny blinked groggily as he pulled himself together. He looked around in confusion. Where was he?<p>

It looked like a dungeon…too small to be Vlad's though…definitely not some ghosts…

Silently Danny turned into Phantom, and begun looking around.

"There's no way out." A man stuttered, in a British accent.

Danny turned to the voice. On the other side of the Dungeon door, was a frail ugly, with buck teeth, and was very rodent like.

"The master will be here in a few hours for you." He continued.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Master? Really ,what is this 1800?"

That threw the man off. "I would watch my mouth if I were you."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Who's this master dude of yours."

He gave Danny a blank look. "Dude?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Who's your master?

The man didn't answer

Danny sighed. "At least tell me your name."

"Pe…Peter Pettigrew ." He stuttered.

"Well Peter, can you explain to me why I'm here."

Peter gave a ugly smile. "The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you."

Danny's eyes narrowed. Not waiting for Peter to continue, Danny flew up to the ceiling and attempted to faze through.

The result was a big bang on the head. Danny fell to the floor, clutching his head.

Peter started to laugh. "It's warded to keep ghost's in. I would be very careful about what you say from now on, or my Lord may take offense."

"What happens if he does? What will he torture me?" Danny asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh he will do worse than that." The weird rat man grumbled.

Vlad reluctantly walked into the Grimmauld place. It was a far cry from his mansion, but'll do.

"So when do i meet this Professor Dumbledore?" Vlad asked, ignoring a voice screaming the word muggle at him.

"After we find Phantom, got any ideas?" Mad-eye asked.

Vlad smiled. "Actually I do." Vlad walked over to one of his bag's, and pulled out the Fenton Boomerang


End file.
